


Come In From the Cold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [57]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll never be like them,” was all Ruby said when she showed up at Belle’s apartment at two in the morning, soaking from the rain and shivering.  “I can never belong here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - shelter. Happy Belle Femslash Week!

“I’ll never be like them,” was all Ruby said when she showed up at Belle’s apartment at two in the morning, soaking from the rain and shivering.  “I can never belong here.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Belle sighed, immediately pulling the girl into her arms.  “Come inside, let’s get you warmed up.”

It was the third time that week.

*

“Do you want to talk about it?”  Belle ran her fingers through Ruby’s damp hair.  She had Ruby bundled in blankets on the couch, head in Belle’s lap, warmth from the fireplace seeping into her chilled bones. 

“Not really,” Ruby mumbled, eyes glowing from the flickering flames.  “There’s really nothing to say.”

Belle frowned, hand settling at the nape of Ruby’s neck.  “Everyone loves you, Ruby,” she said softly.  “You’ll always belong right here with us.  Werewolf or not.”

Ruby remained silent.  She rolled onto her back, looking up at Belle.  “Come here.”

Belle leaned down and let Ruby kiss her, slow and gentle, warm and sweet.  “What was that for?”

Ruby smiled, licking her lips, and snuggled back into her cozy blankets.  “For always being there for me.  For being my shelter.”


End file.
